


Choices

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Celestial Intervention Agency - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: Mephistopheles Arkadian is known for many things. He’s an arms trader, a dealer of secrets and a transtemporal crook. It seems he’s venturing into new territories.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a head cannon of mine regarding Time Lords and regeneration. Since they’re the only ones who can do it, it might make them a target for others who want the secret of regeneration.

“Arkadian. What do you want now.”

 “Delighted to see you too,Co-ordinator.”

 “I don’t have time for this, Arkadian. Tell me what your want.” Narvin reached out as if to switch off the communicator.

 “Straight to the point, then. I have something you’ll want.”

 “What could you have that I could possibly want?”

 Arkadian lowered his voice conspiratorially. “One of your own.”

 Alarm bells went off in Narvin’s head, but he managed to maintain the look of boredom on his face. “You’re lying.”

 He was rewarded with a slick grin. “Really, Co-ordinator?”

 Narvin watched as Arkadian walked away from the camera, revealing a figure lying on the floor. The man wore a dark jacket over a white shirt, jeans and sneakers. His wrists and ankles were wrapped with zip-ties and a black hood covered his face. He seemed to be barely breathing.

 As Arkadian bent down and pulled the hood away the man looked up and caught Narvin’s eye.

 “He’s not one of ours.” Narvin said, hoping the hint would be understood.

 “Please!” The man choked, his voice shaking. “I’ve told you. I’m not a Time Lord, whatever that is.”

 “So you’re telling me that you’re not from Gallifrey.” Arkadian was grinning like a madman.

 The man shook his head, or as much as he was able to. “No, I don’t know where that is.” He took a deep breath, looking up at Arkadian. “If it’s money you want, I can pay you. Just let me go. Please.”

 “Oh, someone will pay, but it certainly won’t be you.”

 The man looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t think you have to be present for this next part.” Arkadian pulled a hypodermic needle from his pocket and, despite the man’s attempts to get away, stuck it in his neck.

 “Now, Co-ordinator.” He said once his captive had stopped moving. “Let’s get down to business.”

 Narvin blinked slowly. “What makes you think I’ll care about what happens to some idiotic human?”

 Arkadian shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. I know plenty of people who’d pay me mountains of gold for a living, breathing Time Lord.”

 “Let’s say, hypothetically, that I believe you. What do you want?”

“I knew you were a reasonable man, Co-ordinator. 200 million galactic credits.”

 “200 million!” Narvin feigned laughter. “You’re mad, Arkadian.”

 “200 million, Co-ordinator. You have my number. I’ll expect your call in two hours, otherwise this handsome specimen goes to the highest bidder.”

 “Wait!”

 “Ciao, Co-ordinator.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream I had last night and I wanted to turn it into a challenge. I want to how many variations you guys can come up with. What happens in these two hours. Will Narvin cave or not? Does he go to the president or does he try to solve this himself?  
> You don’t have to stick with the second-person point of view.  
> The deadline is June 30th.  
> I’m looking forward to seeing the entries.


End file.
